Profile For Love
by JenLea
Summary: FEMSLASH Trish and her lover are stunned by their zodiac love analysis...


Profile for Love

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N- Rachel, here's the fic you wanted to see! Thanks for listening to me ramble and whatnot.

A/N 2-This is Femslash. Profile comes is in italics.

A/N 3- Anything told after the italicized profile lines IS a flashback. A row of X's following a flashback is in present time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Until she met Trish, Melina never believed in the Zodiac. It was just a bunch of garbage meant to fool innocent people, something she wanted no part of.

Then, she met Trish. While far from psychic, Trish believed in the Zodiac, to an extent. Horoscopes didn't thrill her. She could care less about the house Jupiter was in. Yet, she believed in one thing.

Relationship analysis between star signs

When Trish FINALLY got the analysis, she had been dating Melina for Three and a half months, an all time long for her. Most of her relationships didn't last a week.

Reading through it, she realized just how much of it really applied to Melina and herself.

**PROFILE FOR RELATIONSHIP PISCES-SAGITARIUS**

_Both of you have a strong imagination and must have a Dream to live for, the daily round of mundane existence would be too dull without it for either of you._

"Nice house," Melina murmured, kicking off her boots. "Just as I pictured it." She snapped her gum, flopping onto the couch.

"What?" Trish asked, hanging her leather jacket on a coat rack. Melina giggled.

"I always pictured you with this big fem house with just a hint of boy power," Melina murmured. "My active imagination…"

Trish sat next to her new girlfriend. Somehow she could believe Melina had an active imagination. Hell, her imagination kept her going. Without her imagination, she would go mad from boredom

"I can get used to it here,"

_Idealistic and romantic at heart, you sympathize with one another's hopes and dreams and what other people might call impractical fantasies._

"Such a sun goddess…" Trish commented, rinsing dishes. She had a perfect view of Melina, from her kitchen window. Normally, Trish would have been with her. Unfortunately, it was her day to do the dishes.

"Finally!" Trish exclaimed, setting the last dish in the dishwasher. Grabbing a pitcher of iced tea and two glasses, Trish made her way outside.

Melina lifted her head, glancing in her girlfriend's general direction. She grinned, removing her sunglasses.

"Aww," she murmured, watching Trish set the pitcher and glasses on the patio table. "Thanks," She stood up, wrapping a sarong around her waist.

"No problem," Trish murmured. "I see you writing in your journal everyday. What are you writing?"

"You really want to know?" Melina asked, accepting a glass of unsweetened tea.

"Yeah, but if you don't want to tell me, that's fine," Trish glanced into her glass of tea.

"Read the final entry," Melina said, shoving the leather bound book in Trish's face. Setting her glass aside, Trish accepted it and opened it to the latest page.

_People tell me I'm crazy. "Melina, lesbians don't have children, especially lesbian wrestlers" On more than one occasion, someone's told me that. Frankly, I don't understand. I want children! What is so wrong about wanting to have children?_

_On another note, today is my month anniversary with Trish! I am beyond thrilled! I love her so much. Besides, I've never had a relationship last this long._

"Lina, when is wanting children a crazy dream?" Trish asked. "I would love to have children,"

"Really?" Melina asked, brightening up. Trish nodded.

_Both of you are essentially generous souls, you dislike pettiness, and you also dislike limitations such as budgets, diets, schedules, etc._

"Explain to me again why we need to eat cottage cheese," Melina grumbled, picking up the fruit plate. No matter what she did, the slimy white curds just didn't seem appetizing.

"I don't know," Trish grumbled, nibbling a bite. She scrunched her nose. "I would kill for a pizza,"

"So would I," Melina murmured. Standing up, she threw the fruit plate in the garbage. "Screw it! I want a pizza,"

"Yeah!" Trish exclaimed. "Pizza's fine," She tossed the cup in the garbage can. "Of course we'll have to spend hours in the gym." Melina rolled her eyes.

"When did carbs ever hurt us?" she questioned. Trish shrugged, realizing she was right.

"Pizza, it is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX"Hon?" Melina called. Trish snapped her head up. "I hate to be a pain in the ass, but we've got to stop,"

"Why?" Trish asked. Melina sighed.

"I'm having a period induced chocolate attack," she said. Trish nodded sympathetically. "I'm also out of Midol,"

"Not good!" Trish teased. Melina nodded. "Well, no sense in both of us running in. Read this," She thrust the relationship analysis at her girlfriend.

"Um, I don't believe in …" It was too late. Trish was gone. Glancing down, she quickly read through it. It was odd how it applied to their relationship.

Then, she began to remember.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_There are many differences between you, though. Pisces is receptive and somewhat passive compared to Sagittarius, who has a lot of restless energy and more of a need to be physically active._

"Trisha!" Melina whined, driving the duvet over her head. "I want to sleep!" Trish groaned.

"Come on, Mel! It's a beautiful morning," Trish exclaimed. Melina grumbled. Why did Trish have to be so perky at five AM?

"Trisha, can't we go out later?" Melina asked, snuggling up to a pillow. "If you get back in bed, I promise we'll go for a picnic tomorrow," Trish rolled her eyes.

Melina was exhausted. Johnny, her best friend had kept her up half the night, talking about his love life. Trish slept-she hadn't.

Trish yanked the duvet from beneath her. Melina flew out of bed, landing on the floor.

Since Sagittarius's energy level is usually higher than Pisces' is, Sagittarius can become impatient with Pisces' more relaxed pace.

"Melina, I asked you to be ready!" Trish squealed, watching her partner throw underwear into a suitcase. "I want to get to the airport!" Angrily, she stomped her foot.

"Chill, Goldilocks," Melina snapped, struggling to remember if she forgot anything. "Our flight doesn't leave for six hours!"

"Always account for traffic," Trish muttered. "We go through this every time I stay at your house!" Melina rolled her eyes.

"Relax,"

_Sagittarius is very straightforward, while Pisces is more subtle and often evasive._

Glancing around the bedroom, Trish groaned. Melina noticed, glancing toward her. _What?_ She seemed to say.

"This place is a pig sty!" Trish blurted out. Melina rolled her eyes.

"Must you blurt everything out?" Melina asked, resting the laundry basket against her hip. Hastily, she threw dirty clothes in it. "Do you hear me blurt it out every time your house is a mess?"

"You suggest we clean it," Trish said.

Melina could tell the mess was getting on Trish's nerves. She was a neat freak, who hated anything being out of place, except dishes.

Trish hateddoing dishes.

_Also, Pisces is very sensitive and would never make some of the blunt statements that Sagittarius makes. Sagittarius frequently wounds Pisces this way, quite unintentionally._

Melina struggled to slam the door in Trish's face. She was beyond furious. She couldn't believe Trish had done that. She was embarrassed, shocked and most of all, angry.

"Lina!" Trish called, barging into the room. "I didn't mean you were a bitch!" Melina sighed, ignoring the screaming woman.

"You humiliated me!" Melina yowled. Trish sighed, crumpling into a chair. "You called me a bitch, IN FRONT OF YOUR MOTHER, A WOMAN I BARELY KNOW!"

Melina didn't care how upset Trish got. She WOULD be heard. Few people had ever gotten her that angry.

"I'm sorry," Trish sobbed. "My mouth always gets me in trouble,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Melina sighed, sinking into the driver's seat. Maybe she should believe in the Zodiac. After all, it had hit her relationship dead on.

"Here," Trish said, tossing her a bag of chocolate. "I also got your Midol," She handed Melina the small bottle.

"You're a peach!" Melina exclaimed, putting the car into drive. "That profile's creepy." She opened the bottle and took a pill.

"Isn't it?"

**THE END**


End file.
